ThE floOd
by I-dont-know
Summary: Theres a flood and Johnny disides to save some people. Squee...someone who squeeks..and...Devi..? (FINISHED!)I would like the creator of Koli to read this please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:This is a story of a moose.  
I_dont_know0_o:Um.....  
I_dont_know^_^!:You will read!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Johnny sat down and floated .  
he turned on the t.v  
weather..weather...weather..WEATHER!  
DAMN THE WEATHERING MADNESS!  
so Johnny watches the weather.  
Tonight will be 900*~Attention!  
Johnny leaned forward and listened to the annoying nuhnenen sound they made on the t.v when imortant stuff was on.  
Tonight there will be a flood.  
Okay?  
Be prepared or die!  
Johnny clicked off the t.v  
hMM...A flood eh? I wounder who I should save..?  
Better check the inside!  
Johnny put a finger to hs head,shut his eyes tight and stuck out his tounge.  
AHH!! NOO!!THE MONKEYS!  
oppss wrong inside.  
Johnny switches his finger to the other sid eof his head.  
Squeee!  
Oh god!stay away from me !  
Squeek squeek! yehahaha!  
Hmm...  
Johnny put a finger to his lip.  
Squee would squee like a little squeeing thing..  
Devi..would..  
Johnny didnt know how he could rescue Devi...  
and Johnny didnt know who the hell was squeeking.  
------------------------------------------------  
YAY!  
R/R okay.  
Make me happy! 


	2. VoICeS arE HelPfUl

Disclaimer:Johnny..ehem..JOHNEN Vazquez own every thingy!  
ok?  
I_dont_knowx_x:*ish dead*  
Disclaimer:Okay well enjoy this chapter!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Johnny rumeged through the closet of long lost thing he didnt know was there before.  
He pulled out a bucket.  
No..that wont works...  
Suddenly,Johnny dived into the closet.  
Devi!?  
Devi was in his house!  
Nny..?  
Johnny held his breath.  
He didnt want her to find him.  
he didnt know why.'  
NNY!I STILL LOVE YOU! Devi cried  
Huh?  
Devi turned to the closet and lifted the bucket that covered Johnny's face and...  
AGHH!MOOSE!  
Johnny sat up.  
It...It...was a..dream..? Johnny murmered.  
You fell asleep. Rev.MEAT pointed out.  
Damnit.  
Johnny relized he was sitting on a inflatable raft.  
I slept on this..? he said,pulling at a a corner of the raft.  
Suddenly he relized this is what he needed to save his group from the flood.  
He grabbed the raft and turned on the T.V  
maybe he could find out when the flood was coming.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Weather....  
weather...  
The man on the weather report came on.  
"We have just confirmed that t he flood is coming.  
It will be here in 2 mins & 45 seconds...Run for your lives!  
Holy shit!  
Johnny grebbed the raft and jumped out the window.  
He quickly went to squee's house.  
"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
johnny grabbed Squee and jumped into the raft.  
He had been timing.  
5...4...3....2....1!  
Shwoosh!  
A bunch of water lifted the raft up.  
"Squuue!"  
hand me the aors Squee!  
Squee was so scared that he handed them to Johnny without even thinking.  
Johnny Began paddling.  
He had to make it to Devis house....  
He stopped infont of Devi's apartment.  
All at ones every person in the apartment jumped ot the windows.  
He saw Devi and some black chick jump out too.  
DING!  
*Time suddenly stopped.  
Johnny seemed like the only person that could move.  
Thats when he heard voices:Tenna..Is the squeeker....Devi friend....*  
DING!  
Time was normal again.  
So girl with devi must be the squeeker...  
Johnny rowed up to Devi and the girl.  
"Get in..Please.."  
Johnny didnt know what else to say.  
He was suprised how calm he sounded.  
"Nny..?" Devi cried.  
The other girl grabbed onto the boat to stay afloat.  
Johnny smiled.  
Insanley.  
"Hi devi."  
Devi stared at him.  
your not gonna try to kill me...are you?  
No.  
Devi stared at him as if she didnt know what to do.  
Then when Water gushed into her mouth she grabbed onto the boat.  
"Come on Tenna..."  
Devi and Tenna pulled themselves onto the raft.  
Johnny smiled.  
Not isanley.  
happily.  
(maybe she'll forgive me...)Johnny thought.  
Then They heard a woosh sound.   
The group turned Right and saw a huge tidle wave.  
Coming towards them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
------------------------------------  
Shit! that sucked! Moo.. cheddar cheese.  
Well I hope YOU at least enjoyed it.  
heh heh...  
Oh yes... I got a reqeust from someone who reveiwed me...  
I think it was a reqeust.....  
Any way..  
I cant tell you the reqeust because it would ruin the next chapter.  
Thank you for reading!  
  
  
Now!Reveiw until chapter 3 comes! 


	3. The one eyed no legged homless light hou...

Disclaimer:We dont own noth'in, except the one eyed,no legged homless lighthouse captain.  
i_dont_know^_^!:yeah.It belongs to the almighty Johnen V. who makes the world a better place.  
Disclaimer:Whereever he goes,a rainbow follows.  
I_dont_know^_^!:And so does a hotdog.  
I_dont_know^_^!:Well,anyway,I hope you like my story so far.  
there might be one more chapter but this might be the last one.  
Im not sure.   
Well, I wanna thank you for reveiwing.  
Thank yous 2:  
Jessie  
Nikki-chan  
Daz  
xXxDooMxXx  
Invader Quisa  
D.C &  
Squeeky_doom  
Special thanks to: (Because you reveiwed first!HAHAHA! :p  
Crazy Spork  
Dragon from the Black laggon  
Ragamuffin Girl  
Thank you all for support.  
*Sniff* dont you feel special..?  
Now.  
Please.  
Enjoy my SHit.(No. those werent names of reveiwers.)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Holy shit!  
Johnny paddled fasty away from the tidle wave.  
But he wasnt fast enough.  
VROOSH!  
The tidle wave was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooo  
oooo  
o  
powerful that it knocked squee off!(thats not very powerful)  
SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Damnit!  
Squee!  
Johnny picked up an oar and led Squee in.  
Squee was frozen in terror hugging the bear.  
"squee"  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Johnny paddled away incase another tidle wave came along.  
Um...NNY...?  
Johnny turned to Devi just in time to see a one eyed,no legged homless lighthouse   
captain,with a shaggy grey beard, that hung down his yellow rain coat that he wore with matching hat, say Arr... as he floated on a peice of card board ,pass them.  
(hah. I tol you!)  
Hm...? Johnny asked.  
Umm.. I wanna thank you for saving us....  
with that, Devi slightly kissed Johnny's cheek.  
Johnnys eyes opened wide and he slighlty flushed.  
Uhh... your...um...welcome...um dose this mean you forgive---mme..?  
Johnny muttered quickly turning away.  
"Yes, It does."  
and then, the sun came out and the water deterierted very quickly.  
It began to rain cherry pop rocks.  
(This was the reqeust! Moo.! I told you I like reqeusts!~This reqeust was sent by:Ragamuffin Girl)  
Yum...Cherry Johnny shouted grabbing a fistful of cherry rocks.  
and for a moment,for one of the first times in Johnny's entire life,he was truley happy.  
And Mr.Eff's not here to ruin it...Johnny thought,smiling insanley.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I_dont_know^_^!:Did you like it..?  
Oh please reveiw!  
I'm glad I finished!  
This is the first fic I finished!  
Yay!  
  
I would like to dedicate this moment to the creator of Koli, Chaya:  
*The peg legged homless one eyed lighthouse captain steps up to the stage*  
Ahem.  
Arr...... 


	4. Johnny's happiness

Disclaimer:We dont own anything  
I_dont_know^_^!:Okay,I thought the last chapter was gonna be the last chapter but....  
after reading some reveiws I decided to make 1 more.  
I got 17 reveiws! thats the most reveiws ive got on any of my storys!  
^_^  
Okay...I accidemtly put the same chapter in twice so....  
I deleted the extra and im putting in this one.  
okay?  
I hope you like this story.  
because i dont know!!!!!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Johnny grabbed pop rocks and ate them. Yum!  
He was truley happy.  
(NOTE:I once put 214 fruit punch pop rocks in my mouth all at once,And it pop really loud,loud like if your tv only has 60 little things and requarly the pop rocks poping goes to 6, then when i did that it poped at a 16! ahem well anyway....)  
  
Johnny was so happy.CHERRY poprocks, Squee, and Devi forgivin him!  
(AWW....)  
Then Squee's "squee" filled the air.  
Everyone turned and saw him pointing to the water.  
(Here comes a request. heehee. I love requests....)  
Squee's perants,their faces stuck in the water,(since you never see their faces),  
appeared at the surface of the water next to the groups raft.  
Blood was in the water around them.  
they had drowned.  
Devi yelped.  
Squee squeed.  
and for once,Tenna Squeeked and her doll didnt.  
Everyone watched wide eyed except Johnny.  
Squee watched his perants wide eyed and those round, eyes filled with tears.  
Oh poor little guy..Devi muttered.  
--------------------time for SPOV  
The only thing squee ever wanted was for his perants to love him, for them to give him one kiss, or one hug,or even say "i love you",  
but now,that would never happen.  
never.  
because they were gone.  
forever.  
He would be all alone.  
the only person...no..thing that would be there was Shmee.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Johnny spoke up.  
Well, Im not letting Squee go to an or..or..fan..i.ge.  
Well were else CAN the kid go? Devi said sarcastically.  
He can live with me!  
Johnny looked at squee.  
Squee slowly backed away, eyes wide wih fear,hugging shmee tightly.  
Lets ask him,Devi replied,Squee,Would you like to go live with him?  
Um...Squee explained,no...cause im afraid he'll chop me up and put me in the garbage.  
Devi looked at Johnny and mouthed:What?  
Johnny began to hum fur elise( another beethoven peice) and stared at the sky, avoiding Devi's dry gaze.  
Um...Miss...Lady...? Squee said.  
Hmm..?Devi said as sweetly as she could.  
Um..Can..I go...live with you?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So since the flood killed everyone, and their house were ruined,  
Devi and Johnny built a house of pop rocks.  
They got the items that survived the flood,(food, pans,dishes, beds)  
and lived together.  
Squee lived with them like a son, and Tenna begged to be a sister.  
So they lived happily together,  
and they didnt need money because all of the store people died.  
---------------------------------------------------------JPOV  
  
Johnny was happy.  
And for now, it would stay that way.  
  
THE END  
---------------------------------  
I_dont_know^_^!:DID YOU LIKE IT?  
HUH?  
PLEAZ R/R!!!! 


End file.
